The Way to a Man's Heart
by venuslmc
Summary: Mina has always been the bride’s maid and never the bride. She finally finds someone who she thinks is the man of her dreams, but can she win him over or will he commit her to an asylum first.


hey...this idea just came to me. please review and tell me if i should continue with it or not. i don't own sailor moon or any of the characters in the series.

Summary:Mina has always been the bride's maid and never the bride. She finally finds someone who she thinks is the man of her dreams, but can she win him over or will he commit her to an asylum first.

Chapter 1

"Ouch! Lita you just hit me in the face!"

"Sorry! Rei, can you please move your hand?"

"I would be happy to if Mina could get her butt out of my face!"

"Hold on one more minute, I'm almost done!"

"Michelle you know I love you and all, but if you don't get your foot out from under there I am going to stick it where the sun don't shine!"

"Amara! I thought you liked it when I put my foot there."

"Eww! I think we really could have done without hearing that."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one who has to listen to these two twenty-four seven."

"Hey, what about me!? Just because I have the body of a five year old it does not mean I don't understand what they're implying!"

"Can you all just shut up for five seconds I am trying to put on mascara and I need to concentrate!"

"Mina, you need to concentrate on everything don't you?"

"Rei, you are so mean!"

"Rei stop teasing Mina, all we need is for her mascara to run and then we will never hear the end of it."

"Ami thank you…I think?"

"Why do they have to make-"

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

"Hotaru your five, nothing makes you look fat…it just makes you look pleasantly plump."

"PLEASANTLY PLUMP, what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Hotaru Tomoe! What have I told you about cursing?"

"I'm just saying that maybe pink isn't your color."

"Well maybe red isn't you color."

"But, I'm not wearing red."

"Not yet."

"Hey stop the violence…can't we all just get along!"

"Mina if you do not stop using those played out lines I will take my shoe and stick it up your…"

"As I was saying, why did they have to make these rooms so damn small?"

"Because their cheap."

"Rei, you are ever the optimist aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Maybe we should check on Serena?"

"I'll do it!"

"Mina, think could you be any louder I don't think they heard you in Madagascar!"

"What's Madagascar?"

"Oh for god's sake just go find Serena."

"Ok, ok I'm going I'm going…"

_I don't know why the girls are so eager to get rid of me, it's not like I did anything wrong. _Dodging through arms, legs, and lace Mina finally made it to the exit. Flinging the door open with her trade mark hyper energy she failed to notice the look of horror cross Trista's face before the door made contact with green haired girl's nose.

"Oh sorry Trista…I kinda didn't see you there." With one arm behind her head and the other instinctively reaching for the door, the blond girl laughed nervously. _I didn't know the saying red as a potato was actually factual._

"Now Trista don't do anything drastic."

Luckily for Mina, Lita and Amara have fast reflexes. Not a moment after Michelle's anxious warning the magenta eyed woman lunched for the blond with a battle cry of, "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Struggling against her bonds created from bare arms, Trista tried to get at least one hit in on the wide eyed woman. More of a lover than a fighter Mina made a hasty exit. Slamming the door shut behind her she flopped back against the wood breathing heavily.

_Like I said it's not like I did anything wrong…except that._

In the next second Mina jolted back up smoothing the satin of her dress and securing the curls of her hair like nothing ever happened. With pep in her step the blond made her way down the hall all the while humming, "dum dum dee dum dum dum dee dum…" The church being quite small brought her to her destination before she had time to finish the tune. Pouting at not being able to finish her "favorite song in the whole wide world" the blond physically brushed off her annoyance before knocking on the door in front of her. Not much of a person for architecture Mina had to admit that the church was beautiful. There was nothing particularly lavish about the place but it was probably the lack of luxury that made the place stand out. The majority of the decorations in the church consisted of carvings in the wood doors and the stained glass that adorned the windows. Right now Mina was studying the designs of angels singing and dancing on the oak door behind which there was no reply. Pounding louder on the door the blue eyed girl became amused with the sound and started to create a tune with both of her fists. She was right in the middle of her creation when the door was flung open from the other side. A woman who could have passed for her twin stood regally before her in a puffy white wedding dress with an annoyed expression on her face. Upon seeing the two fists frozen in mid air the expression quickly changed to a bemused one.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"Well…you didn't answer."

"Maybe if…never mind. I'm ready are you guys ready?"

"Yup, they should be done by now. It might just take them one more minute to get an ice pack for Trista though."

"What happened?" The suspicion in the woman's tone let Mina know exactly who the woman thought was responsible for whatever happened.

"Nothing..Nothing at all." Sensing that the future bride was going to question further into the matter, Mina was quick to add, "We better get going, you wouldn't want to keep Darien waiting now would you?"

"Oh yea…come on Mina we can't keep Darien waiting." Grabbing the blonde's hand Serena managed to skip toward the chapel without tripping over her skirts.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…."

Glazed over eyes watched the touching scene before her as her lips mouthed the speech she had heard so many times it resonated in her soul. _Darien and Serena make the perfect couple, I wish I could look half as happy as they do on my wedding day._ Darien looked strikingly handsome in his tuxedo as the black accentuated his blue eyes. Serena's dress enveloped her small frame but somehow it looked perfect on her. The two really did look like the perfect couple as they gazed into eachother's eyes and souls- the love they share transparent on their faces.

Mina felt herself tearing up and raised a shaky hand toward the few tears that made their escape. She always cried at weddings. She cried when Ami married Zach, when Lita married Nathan, when Amara married Michelle, when Trista married Seiya, and when Rei married Jed (_never thought that was going to happen_). That left only Hotaru and her. At least Hotaru had an excuse for not being married, I mean she is only five years old (physically at least), but what about her.

_Always the bride's maid never the groom. _

"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

_Maybe I'm too picky. Maybe I should have married Kevin…convicts can change can't they?_

"You can't marry him!"


End file.
